


Кто такая Кэрол

by Andre



Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс и Брендон — члены общества анонимных сексоголиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто такая Кэрол

«Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, что вам нужна помощь?  
О том, что, вам было бы лучше, если бы вы не поддались искушению?  
О том, что секс и все то, что возбуждает, держат вас под контролем?  
Обращаетесь ли вы к сексу как к бегству, чтобы избавиться от тревоги, или потому, что не справляетесь с трудностями?  
Испытываете ли вы уничтожающую зависимость — отчаянную сексуальную или эмоциональную нужду в ком-то?»  
Сухая дама ближе к сорока, сидящая на соседнем стуле, наклонилась ближе и сказала:  
— Нужно поставить галочки.   
Брюс присмотрелся — и правда, галочки. Возле каждого вопроса составитель предусмотрел пустые квадраты: «Да/Нет». Брюс, не глядя, везде поставил галочку «Нет». Дама взглянула на него с обидой. Он подмигнул и фактурно пошевелил языком за щекой, но она уже отвернулась.   
«Приходится ли вам связываться с людьми более низкого социального уровня, чтобы получить секс или любую информацию о нём?»  
Через три стула от Брюса сидел мужик в засаленных штанах, растянутых на коленках, с телом рохли и лицом закоренелого невротика. Он апатично жевал сухари из пакета: хрум, хрум, хрум. Его случайно толкнул локтём пацан в спортивном костюме. Рохля выронил пакетик, сухари рассыпались на джинсы и пол. Пацан спохватился.  
— Блин!.. Пожалуйста, извините. Я не хотел.  
— Ни-ни-ничего. По-порядок.   
Рохля шаркнул ботинком, задвигая сухари под стул, собрал толстыми пальцами крошки с колен и отправил их в рот. Из уголка губ торчал длинный тёмный волос. Брюс улыбнулся, зачеркнул «Нет» и поставил «Да».   
Открылась дверь. Вошёл куратор. За ним семенили ещё двое. Они расселись по стульям: один — вплотную к куратору, второй — на самый дальний расшатанный стул.   
— Мы достаточно подождали наших друзей. Начнём, пожалуй, если никто не против.  
Возражений не было. Брюс на минутку заёрзал на стуле. Все посмотрели на него с робкой надеждой.   
— Не-не-не. Я так.   
— Добрый вечер, — сказал куратор. — Меня зовут Терри. Я — выздоравливающий сексоголик. Добро пожаловать на собрание группы анонимных сексоголиков.  
Одно и то же он повторял каждый раз с неизменным выражением лица — спокойным и счастливым, как у деревенского дурачка. Присутствующие — большинство из них являлось сюда еженедельно, — сомнаболически закивали, вяло захлопали, мужик с сухарями снова их уронил, а пацан в спортивном костюме опять извинился.   
В прошлой жизни они кого-то трахали, весело подумал Брюс. Так и не скажешь, что пришёл на собрание безнадёжных ёбарей. Зрелище больше смахивает на цирк уродов.   
Оп, а вот этот мужик ничего.   
— На наших собраниях присутствуют только те люди, которые хотят достичь сексуальной чистоты. Чтобы лучше понять цель собрания, я зачитаю вам определение.  
Куратор прокашлялся.   
— Сексоголик — это человек, вышедший за рамки понятий правильного и неправильного. Он потерял силу выбора и контроль над собой и не способен остановиться. Похоть стала зависимостью. Но нам пора остановиться. Постепенная победа над похотью — единственный выход из состояния отчаяния, утянувшего нас в свою трясину. Многие из нас чувствовали себя неполноценными, ощущали страх и одиночество с самого детства...  
Куратор — старый тупой козёл с недоёбом длиной в пять лет. Брюс откинулся на спинку стула, почесал щетину на подбородке и попытался угадать: помнит ли ещё старина Терри то, о чём чешет языком? Языком, языком, языком... Шершавым, мокрым, с заострённым кончиком, языком аккурат по гладенькой тонкой кожице на головке члена. Тот ещё хуесос этот Терри. Он и действия-то такого не помнит — секс, — а всё туда же: выздоравливающий сексоголик... Неполноценный, блядь, с самого детства...  
— ...и тогда мы вдруг обнаружили, что можем остановиться, что решение не утолять похоть не убило нас, что на самом деле секс не является необходимостью. Ободренные, мы стали чаще отворачиваться от нашей изоляции и обращаться к богу...  
Ля-ля, тополя... Все смотрели в пол и ждали, когда куратор приступит к любимой части: разбору полётов. Брюс приходил, чтобы её послушать. Вот этому новенькому, наверное, есть о чём потрещать. Ручки какие ухоженные, обалдеть. Лицо холёное, на удивление не психованное. Весь узенький, чистенький, рубашка как из журнала. Пальтецо снял на входе в церковь, надо потом приметить — дорогой ли шмот? На полу лежит сумка, из сумки торчит тонкий тёмный шарф. Кто носит такие шарфы? Пидоры, однозначно.   
— А теперь давайте представимся по имени и укажем срок своей чистоты. По часовой стрелке.  
Бабёнка рядом с куратором, зашуганная, как кошка, упорно тупила. Куратор подсказал:  
— Вы можете начать.   
— А... да... я... кхм... Меня зовут Мэри, и я... я...  
— Сексоголик, — любезно подсказал куратор.  
— Да. Мой срок воздержания — уже тридцать недель...  
Ух ты, подумал Брюс. А барышня-то кремень. Как пить дать, скоро родит Христа.   
— Вы молодец, — поддержал куратор. Все вяло похлопали опять. Настала очередь соседа Мэри — парня в спортивном костюме.  
— Всем привет, — бодро сказал он. — Я Гарри. Чист два месяца и шесть дней.  
— Здравствуйте, я Дэ-дэвид, и я не мастурбирую уже три недели...  
— Я Тереза, — степенно представилась дама рядом с Брюсом. — Чиста шесть месяцев и три дня.   
— Добрый вечер, — трагическим шёпотом сказал Брюс. — Я Питер... я у вас всего третий раз, и...  
Он натужно закашлялся, жарко облизывая сухие воспалённые губы.   
— Какой у вас срок? — участливо спросил куратор.  
— Я... я держусь уже почти месяц... вы же знаете, как бывает трудно, вся эта реклама вокруг, эти постеры, эти люди, они так пахнут, что я могу почуять их органы... ну, вы понимаете, те самые.... тяжёлый, слегка солёный запах…  
— Спасибо, Питер.  
— Но я держусь, держусь из последних сил!  
— Поаплодируем Питеру.  
Все опять захлопали, весьма нервно.  
Ещё пара уродов… Когда же вы наконец кончитесь… А вот и пидор. Сидит, удивлённо уткнувшись взглядом в свои колени. Глазёнки пустые-пустые, видно заднюю стенку черепной коробки, и коробка эта – белая, словно кто-то, живущий внутри, тщательно отскрёб стенки своего жилища.  
Кэрол очень щепетильна в быту. У неё всё красиво. Стеклянные вазочки на своём месте. Никакой пыли. Белоснежные, пахнущие утюгом и кондиционером простыни перестилаются раз в неделю. На столе всё рассервировано: нож тут, вилка там, Стейси, не ешь руками. Коврик у порога: дом, милый дом. Специальная метёлка для пыли — фиолетовая, с перьями. Трюмо на резных ножках в тон интерьеру. Кресла не протираются. Ковёр...  
Чёрт, я кетчупом на ковёр капнул. Брюс, я же просила, подожди до ужина. Отвезёшь ковёр в химчистку? Если успею перед работой. Подожди, у меня есть их карточка. Конечно, милая. Ты такой смешной, когда заботишься. Это тебя заводит? Ну не сейчас же, Брюс, хотя бы уложи Стейси. Ла-а-адно. Мы читаем Андерсена. Там закладка с собакой. С какой ещё собакой? Длинная закладка с таксой. Кэрол, вечно твои штучки-дрючки. Только не потеряй, это последняя из набора.   
— ...есть новичок, — сказал куратор.  
Глаза добрые-добрые. Доброта — она неспроста. Куратор Терри надеется, что ежели он будет смотреть на всех собачьими глазками, никто ему по шее не ввалит. Хитрый пиздюк.   
Все смотрели на новичка. Брюс тоже посмотрел. Новичок оторвался от разглядывания колен. У него был сухой тихий баритон.  
— Меня зовут Брендон.  
— Поприветствуем Брендона.  
Все захлопали снова. Это начинает утомлять.  
— Почему ты здесь, Брендон?  
Пидор помедлил и спросил:  
— А вы почему?  
Надо прислушиваться, чтобы что-то расслышать. Уроды в этом кружке психопатов любят дружно бубнеть по часовой стрелке. Жить рекомендуется так, чтобы рассказ о проблемах умещался в пять минут. Дальше уже проблемно: группе утомительно слушать, как ты шестую минуту подряд бубнишь о своём червячке. Но пять минут бубнежа законны и непреложны. Бубни, милый друг. Что там с твоим червячком случилось сегодня? Встал? Лёг? Не удержался в штанах? Скорее включите секундомер!  
Только куратор — главный упырь — треплется более-менее внятно. Куратор должен говорить ясно, чтобы такие, как рохля Дэ-дэ-дэвид, хотя бы приблизительно поняли посыл: будешь ебаться — слетит катушечка.   
Побереги катушечку, жеребец!  
— Я выздоравливающий сексоголик, — утвердительно сказал куратор с большой гордостью. — Не хочешь рассказать группе о том, что тебя сюда привело? Здесь никто никого не осуждает.   
Он поднял вверх руку и пояснил:  
— Мы не перебиваем друг друга. Мы делаем акцент на выздоровлении и честности. Если кто-то посчитает, что высказывание становится слишком откровенным, он имеет право показать это молчаливым поднятием руки. Вот так.  
В кругу закивали головы. Пластмассовые китайские болванчики на приборной панели.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Брендон всё тем же сухим голосом.  
— Мы собираемся здесь, чтобы поделиться друг с другом и найти поддержку. Ты мог бы рассказать нам о себе.   
Куратор действовал с непрошибаемой уверенностью религиозного фанатика. Брендон снова опустил глаза. Сутулая спина устало облокотилась о спинку стула.   
— Разумеется, никто не заставит тебя. Но тебе станет легче, если ты расскажешь нам то, что с тобой случилось.   
— Со мной ничего не случилось, — сказал Брендон. — Мне нечего рассказать.  
— Ты можешь поведать, почему ты здесь.  
— Просто пришёл.  
— Пришёл, потому что у тебя проблемы с сексом?  
— Да.  
— Когда ты стал замечать, что у тебя проблемы?  
— Не помню.   
— Ты пытался бороться с этим в одиночку?  
— Не помню. Да.  
— Но это не помогло... Не помогло, так ведь?  
— Да.  
— Брендон, я не могу вытаскивать всё из тебя силками.  
Ну давай, детка, не артачься, расскажи группе о похождениях. Порция свежей крови не помешает полутрупам. На сухих губах кислый привкус табака и вина. Брендон поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Брюса без выражения. Необыкновенно красивый пидор... Почти как девка.  
— Конечно, вас никто не заставляет, нет-нет-нет, — снова сказал куратор. Он настырно усердствовал, упирая на добрые намерения. — Мы все собираемся на добровольных началах. Но поверьте опыту: все проблемы становятся легче, когда можешь разделить их с единомышленниками.   
Срочно посмотрите, какой добрый у нас куратор. Внимательно смотрите, не отвлекайтесь. Эй, вы, новенький! Вам видно? Ничего не пропустили? Разглядели все детали доброты? Супер. Теперь раздевайтесь и подставляйте зад.   
— Я перешёл черту, — холодно сказал Брендон монотонным спокойным голосом. — Сначала я занимался сексом с любым, кто попадался под руку. Потом начал искать людей сам. Исчезли предпочтения. Не помню, что мне раньше нравилось: были это женщины или мужчины, какого они были возраста, что за цвет кожи и волос. Ничего не имеет значения. Только член, который просит разрядки. Как желудок, которому нужно пожрать. Как необходимость ходить в туалет. Как потребность спать. Больше ничего. Я — только функция тела. Легче ли мне от признания, как считаете?  
— Всё приходит не ср-ра-разу, — проблеял Дэ-дэвид.  
— Знаю.   
— Первый шаг, — привычно вмешался куратор, — это признание проблемы и...  
...бла-бла-бла...   
Пять минут кончились. Право говорить передали чахоточному мужику слева от Брендона, кусающему заусенцы на пальцах. Он с готовностью принялся рассказывать, как вера в бога помогла ему удержаться от просмотра порно с японскими школьницами. Впечатлительный парниша, приземливший задницу рядом с куратором, панически вскинул руку. Трёп про прелести школьниц тут же иссяк, а куратор выдал вдохновенный спич о принципах единения и взаимопомощи. Какой облом.   
— А теперь, — сказал он, убедившись, что никто не поехал крышей, — прочтём молитву о душевном покое.  
Все взялись за руки. Брюс мимоходом облапал костлявую ручонку соседней бабёнки. Ручонка задрожала и стала скользкой.   
— Боже, дай нам силу принять то, что мы не в силах изменить, мужество изменить то, что возможно, и мудрость, дабы отличить одно от другого.   
Пидор тоже взял кого-то за руку. Но молитву он не читал, а жаль. Брюс любил наблюдать за тем, как отмытые офисные крысы в модных шарфах забивают свои мозги мусором. Религией. Фанатичными собраниями кучки неудачников. Форексом. Ролевыми играми. Шлюхами. Утренними совещаниями.   
Брюс обожал мусор в чужой башке. Он находил его физически притягательным.   
— Аминь, — сказал куратор.  
— Аминь, — эхом повторила группа.  
  
* * *  
  
Это лишь механика. Простые движения. Туда-сюда. Член погружается в разъебанную сухую бездну. Падаешь и болтаешься, пытаясь примкнуть кожей к тестообразной плоти. Бесполезно. Мариинская впадина. Сколько ещё уёбков совали свои причиндалы в эту неплодородную почву?   
Неважно. Главное — быстрее закончить. Хлюп, хлюп, хлюп. Ещё немного. Давай, сучка, помоги папочке. Ну сожми хоть что-нибудь в своей дыре! Сердце у тебя есть?  
Хлюп-хлюп... Хлюп... Хлюп...   
Отпустило.  
Брюс натянул штаны, забренчал ремнём и привалился к щербатой стене. Шлюха, кряхтя, разогнула спину, подняла с коленок трусы и расправила юбочку. Не юбчонка, а подарочная упаковка для задницы. Сюприз, сержант Робертсон, Рождество наступило раньше! Кожа на бледных бёдрах покрыта мелкой сыпью — с первого взгляда видно аллергию на кожзам. Вот и у Стэйси тоже...   
Его подташнивало. Он закурил и дал прикурить шлюхе. Она заискивающе улыбнулась, сверкнув металлическими коронками.   
— Вопрос улажен? Нас не прикроют?  
— Заткнись. Ты можешь просто заткнуться? Рот завалить можешь?  
— Да ладно, чё взъелся-то, я ж с добром...   
Развернулась и почапала, цокая каблучищами. С некоторым удовольствием он смотрел на её раскоряченную походку вразвалочку. Цок, цок, цок... Медленно идёт, запинается. Тупое, ничуть не осмысленное лицо. Вы гляньте, усталая шлюха тащится по переулку домой.  
На ней был шарфик... шарфик смутной расцветки, тёмная тряпка вокруг цыплячьей шеи, не больше.   
— Слышь, Бренни.  
Шлюха остановилась и мрачно глянула через плечо.   
— Я не Бренни.  
— Да насрать. Анал почём берёшь?  
Она ощерилась и снова испуганно улыбнулась — тупо, как рыбка.  
— Семьдесят.  
— За твоё-то дупло? У тебя там музей изящных искусств, что ли? Экскурсии водишь?  
— Эй, полегче, урод!   
— Чего? Ты как сейчас обратилась к служителю закона, цыпа?  
Она насупилась.  
— Ниже шестидесяти не сброшу.  
— Сорок в праздничный день. Считай — налоговый вычет за аренду помещения.  
— Да пошёл ты.   
Цок, цок, цок.  
  
* * *  
  
Если сделать усилие и слегка подумать, станет ясно: жизнь легко упаковывается в ящики из «Икеи». Вот прихожая. Вытрите ноги о коврик «Home, sweet home». Вешайтесь! То есть, разумеется, разденьтесь. А я что сказал — повешайтесь? Какая нелепица — повеситься в прихожей! Вот казус бы вышел, да?..   
Не толпитесь в проёме. Скорее сюда. Вешалки, полки, решётки для женских туфлей две штуки, обе пустые. Два модных комода друг напротив друга. Изящные ручки, когда-то отполированные, теперь сильно потускнели от пыли. Старая куртка Стейси на петельке. Всюду вазочки с искусственными цветами. Рамки с фотографиями: Кэрол обнимает Стейси, Брюса, кого угодно. Пластмассовые часы на стене с немудрёным рисуночком — рисованная птица на тёмной ветке. Клюв крутится по часовой стрелке, как оглашённый, будто птичке каждую секунду сворачивают шею. Тик-так, тик-так.   
Дальше — больше. Гостиная. На стене картины с силуэтами городов — у кого их нет? На столешнице журнального столика разномастные круглые следы от кружек. Засохшие потёки виски. Пятно на ковре. Много мисочек разных цветов и форм. Нахер они нужны... Удобный диван. Между диванных подушек встречаются сплющенные банки из-под пива. На диване плед, фиолетовый, лежит аккуратно, как по линеечке. Лампы, мудрёные, на ножках. Какой-то умник сказал Кэрол, что пять источников освещения лучше, чем один.  
Вокруг сплошные уроды: вы гляньте, свет их не устраивает, ну охуеть...   
Кухня. Столешница. Навесные полки. Шкаф с выдвижным ящиком (дверца и шкаф продаются отдельно). Ножи и вилки, доставшиеся от бабушки Кэрол. Вздорная старуха западала на цацки, как сорока. Когда она откинулась, освободив родственничков от возни со своим Альцгеймером, большая часть барахла отправилась на помойку, где его растащили бомжи и вороны. Осталась посуда. Гнусненькие узорчики с цветочками и котятами. Бр-р-р.   
Детская. Нет сил входить.   
Спальня. Занавески, ковер, трюмо — всё, как у людей. Шкафы. Ящики. В верхнем лежит бельё Кэрол. Чулки. Самые лучшие — узкие, чёрные, без единой затяжки, плотно облизывающие щиколотки и колени до середины бёдер. Воздушные кружевные резинки с затейливыми узорами. Хлопковые трусики на резинке, очень простые, отменного качества — такое бельё создано не для глаз, а для ласки, для особого ощущения на коже. О да, Кэрол кое-что понимает в удовольствиях. Смотрите, какой милый пеньюар на бретельках — Кэрол знает, как завести Брюса. Они отличная пара, а всё потому, что... потому что...   
Господи, почему?  
  
* * *  
  
В забегаловке рядом с домом Брюс купил растворимый кофе в бумажном стаканчике. С похмура потряхивало. Пластиковой ложкой размешал бурду в стакане. Костяшки пальцев болели (дрочить надо меньше, сержант Робертсон). Ложка в стакане расплавилась, выгнулась и чуть не потекла на стол. Толстожопая кассирша призывно улыбнулась. Немного старовата, но наверняка горяча.   
Нет, этим утром — по нулям.   
Кассирша поднесла палец к губам и потыкала. Сраные бальзаковские бабищи со своим недоёбом — так и норовят принять в любую дыру. Брюс хмыкнул. Она снова показала на губы и игривым шёпотом сказала:  
— У вас помада.  
Ах ты ж блядь.  
— Спасибо, дорогуша.  
Трясущейся рукой вытер губы, поскрёб ногтями щетину, залпом выпил бурду и вышел на мрачную утреннюю парковку с низко висящими облаками.   
На первый взгляд город похож на резервацию. Куда бы ни пошёл, везде чувствуешь насильственность пребывания — словно ты здесь по чужому умыслу, будто тебя согнали, как скот, с далёких плодородных земель и сунули в какое-то гетто — ни вздохнуть, ни пёрнуть. Нет ничего такого, на чём можно с уверенностью стоять ногами. Везде лишний. Идёшь по улице, а витрины магазинов зловеще перемаргиваются электричеством: смотрите, парни, этот мудила думает — он тут хозяин. Три ха-ха.  
Идёшь и покрываешься ледяным потом. А ублюдки смотрят. Моргают. Выколоть бы их стеклянные глаза — и стало бы проще... Но это частная собственность. Собственность, блядь. На неё посягать нельзя. Издевательские глазки будут скалиться на тебя, как захотят, и никто им это не запретит.   
Оборзели, оборзели без крепкой руки... Долбаная рыночная экономика. Ка-пи-та-лизм, ебись всё конём. Куда ни плюнь, попадёшь в охраняемую законом собственность. Никакой свободы. С этим давно пора кончать.  
У церкви Брюс притормозил, хлебнул виски из припасённого бутыля и вновь вывалился в городскую сырость. У церкви стоял пидрила и водил пальцем по расписанию на стене. Вот это номер. Брюс подошёл к нему со спины.   
Мужик (Брендон вроде? Точно Брендон) был увлечён строчками: искал «Собрание ОАС». Так они сокращают общество анонимных сексоголиков – ОАС. Это для того, чтобы на собрание не припёрлись всякие нелюди, желающие поглумиться над патологическими блядями. Такие, как я.  
Что ж, мудаки просчитались – я уже здесь.   
Снова этот шарфик. Пахнет от него, как от бабы, — духами какими-то, прости господи... А приятный ведь запах, тоненький, со шлейфом. Почему-то он кажется знакомым. Брюс глубоко вдохнул, надеясь задержать запах в лёгких, но выдохнул пары перегара и прогорклый запах табачного дыма. Пидрила обернулся и вздрогнул. На скуле у него была свежая ссадина. Он аккуратно залепил её телесным пластырем. Пижон.   
— Привет, — сказал Брюс. — Ты на собрание?  
— Да.  
— Я тоже. Пошли, чего встал.  
Захотелось пошутить по поводу «встал», но сдержался. Пидрила пожал плечами: окей. Раздражающий тип. Когда он идёт за твоей спиной, шагов не слышно, хоть убейся. Бесшумный ёбарь-террорист, ха-ха. Ещё смотрит как-то странно… Подташнивает. Не надо было хлебать эту чёрную мочу из забегаловки.  
Собрание должно начаться минут через пятнадцать, но ущербные уже собрались: Дэ-Дэвид со своими сухариками, бодрый пацанчик Гарри, ебанутая Тереза, чахоточный любитель японских школьниц и его ярый антагонист — короче, вся братия. Сидят, чего-то ждут... Думают, что от трёпа по часовой стрелке что-то изменится. Поразительно, как легко люди ведутся на подобную чепуху — будь они хоть сто раз умны, образованны, мать их, интеллигентны, у каждого в душе теплится робкая надежда, что с минуты на минуту явится Иисус, готовый каждого взять за шкирку и вытянуть из дерьма. Слабоумные онанисты в одной лодке с лощёными пидорками — в обычной жизни они и срать-то на одном поле не сядут, но здесь становятся почти родственниками, и оба искренне верят: щас мы сядем, немножко побалакаем с Иисусом, и всё как-нибудь утрясётся.  
И чёрта с два.  
Наконец пришёл куратор Терри. Не Иисус, но тоже пойдёт. Как обычно, вид у него такой жизнерадостный, что хочется размозжить улыбающуюся рожу о стену. Занятная потеха. Из носа у него потечёт, он станет плакать и хлюпать, подбородок зальёт кровью, рассечённая бровь набухнет, как гнойный чирей.   
Интересно, у кого из присутствующих встанет на такого Терри? Есть ли тут садисты? Может, яйцерезка Тереза? Надо узнать её получше. Будет о чём помечтать перед сном.  
— Всем добрый вечер. Начнём, пожалуй. Добро пожаловать на собрание группы анонимных сексоголиков.  
Аплодисменты.  
— Всем, кто сегодня посетил собрание, я напомню, что это закрытая встреча, на которой могут присутствовать только те, кто желает достичь сексуальной чистоты.   
Опять двадцать пять... Если этот урод Терри и дальше будет продолжать в таком духе, никто и рта не успеет раскрыть. Какой смысл приходить сюда, если психи не рассказывают о своих похождениях? Этот чёртов терапевт только мешает оттянуться.   
— Меня зовут Терри. Я — выздоравливающий сексоголик, и мой срок чистоты — уже пять лет.   
Да заткнись уже, все в курсе, что ты никого не драл со времён динозавров.  
— Кто-нибудь желает высказаться?  
Терри оглядывается по кругу. Лес рук... Все напряжённо смотрят в пол. Брюс, чтобы не отрываться от коллектива, — тоже. Яйцерезка Тереза мнёт ладонями подол платьица в духе «синий чулок».  
— Тереза?  
Вздрагивает.  
— А?  
— Не хотите поговорить?  
Тереза тяжело вздыхает. Смешно получается: куратор Терри не столько Иисус, сколько инквизитор. На каждом собрании взял моду находить жертву и доить её до победного конца. Брендон вздёргивает бровь, будто думает о том же самом. Брехня. О чём такой пижон вообще может думать? Небось переживает из-за попорченной физиономии. Интересно, кто и зачем начистил нашему солнышку рыльце?  
— Вам трудно, Тереза? Что-то произошло?  
— Я... да... мой бывший бойфренд... боже, я зареклась, что больше никогда не свяжусь с Джоном, но он снова приехал, а Бобби... Бобби не было дома, и я...  
— Бобби — это ваш муж?  
— Да. Я не хотела. Я очень старалась, я обещала, что смогу избавиться от этой мерзости, что я справлюсь со своими пристрастиями, но он...  
— Вы молитесь?  
— Каждый день! Я помню о двенадцати шагах к выздоровлению.  
— Только сила, более могущественная, чем мы, может вернуть нам здравомыслие.  
— Да, да! Только Бог!  
— Очень хорошо, что вы признаёте эту проблему. Вам будет легче с ней справиться. Всегда помните о том, как сильно вы хотите вылечиться и ради чего вам это нужно.  
— Всё ради Бобби. Мы очень хотим ребёнка. Я, знаете, всегда мечтала иметь крепкую семью и вот, наконец, теперь, когда всё стало получаться... ох.   
— Всё в порядке, Тереза. Вы в кругу друзей.  
Все вяло похлопали, силясь хоть чем-то поддержать шлюшку. Брюс подумал: ах, Тереза, ну что с тобой не так? Какая семья, какой ребёнок? Что ты пыжишься? Какую святошу пытаешься из себя сделать?   
— Тереза очень верно вспомнила о двенадцати шагах. Сегодня я хотел бы обсудить их с вами. Как ваши успехи в соблюдении шагов? Всё ли получается? Какие возникают трудности?  
Опять тишина. Но Терри не успокаивается. Есть такая порода людей — прилипалы. Впиваются в жопу, как банный лист.   
— Брендон... Вас, кажется, так зовут?  
Ну-ка, ну-ка.  
— Да.  
— Вы с кем-то подрались?  
— Я — нет.   
— Вас побили?  
— Я получил за дело.   
— Вот как.  
— Да.  
— Вы сорвались?  
— Я лез не в свои дела.   
Сухой голос заставляет всех неуютно поморщиться.   
— И получил за это.   
Всем тяжко... В этом голосе есть нечто сложное, действующее на нервы. Все жалеют друг дружку, а Брендон не жалеет никого.   
Только смотрит он почему-то на Брюса. Сукин сын, да прекрати же ты наконец!  
— Я сорвался и позволил отсосать первому попавшемуся парню. Трансвеститу. Кажется, он был под коксом или чем-то таким. Не разбираюсь в наркотиках.  
— И что было потом?  
— Мы пошли к нему домой. Я спросил, в порядке ли он. И задал пару личных вопросов, за что и получил в лицо.  
— А потом?  
— Я пошёл домой.  
— Вас кто-нибудь ждёт дома?  
— Никто.  
— Может, жена... дети... подружка? Друг?  
— Нет.  
— У вас нет подружки, потому что вы не можете позволить себе близость? Вы обращались к Богу?  
— Да, но у него было занято.   
По кругу прошли смешки. Брюс тоже ухмыльнулся.   
— Поймите, остановить ваши пагубные пристрастия может только превосходящая сила. Нужно полностью подготовить себя к тому, чтобы Бог избавил вас от изъянов. Нужно смиренно просить Его, углублять свой сознательный контакт с Богом и исполнять Его волю...  
Брендон молчит и смотрит в пол.   
Хочется встать и заорать так, чтобы в церкви стены пошли ходуном: а ну-ка, дорогие невротики, расскажите мне, как продвигается ваш сознательный контакт с богом. Что новенького? Как вы себя чувствуете? Давайте дадим слово шалаве Терезе и спросим, почему она не загорелась на входе. Давайте поинтересуемся у бодрого пацанчика Гарри, что он думает о превосходящей силе. Давайте узнаем, а не желает ли высший разум избавить онаниста Дэ-дэвида от мозолей на ладонях?   
Собрание идёт дальше, Терри всё распинается про свои двенадцать шагов, Брендон молчит, а Брюс смотрит на него. Неотрывно. Муторно. В мыслях всплывают картинки, вызывающие тошноту: сосущая бездна, засасывающая в себя; невероятная в своей омерзительности мысль, что Брендон — этот славный пижон с нервными чертами, телесным пластырем и модным шарфиком, — разрешил какому-то пидору к себе прикоснуться ... Разукрашенному выродку под коксом. Недоразвитому голубому трансу, вот кому.  
Что ещё он может позволить, если припереть его к стене?  
— У каждой группы анонимных сексоголиков есть лишь одна цель — донести наши идеи до тех сексоголиков, которые все еще страдают. Если вы знаете кого-либо, связанного с нашей темой, пожалуйста, приведите его на собрание или возьмите брошюру у входа...  
Ага, щас пойду и раздам знакомым шлюхам. В полицейском участке есть целая картотека. Выглядит как набор для заказа обеда в офис — тут бизнес-ланч, здесь напитки, там десерты. Одна шмара краше другой. Что я, совсем дурак?  
Мысли остановились, и Брюс замер. Брендон пронзительно посмотрел на него через чужие головы. Но не так, будто видел, а так, словно Брюса не существовало.   
Брюсу не нравились эти взгляды. Он был уверен — или хотел быть уверенным, — что существует.   
Он быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и почувствовал вкус спёкшейся крови в уголке. Бодрячок Гарри рассказывал что-то про свою тёлку. Рядом сидела Тереза и всё ещё теребила подол. Платьице простенькое, совсем никакое. Из-под платья торчат белые худые колени, между ними — расстояние размером с ладонь и тёмный провал тени. Кэрол так сидела перед телевизором — жутко заводит... Ширинка вздувается, как по заказу.   
Выпить, срочно выпить... Нет, не вариант. Можно пойти в туалет и ширнуть кокса в ноздрю, а потом торчок Рэй Леннокс подгонит ещё.   
Нюхнуть. Отличная мысль. Туалет. Срочно.   
— Питер, ты в порядке?  
Какой ещё, нахер, Питер?   
— Ты нас покидаешь?  
Ах да, Питер — это я.  
— Порядок. Отлучусь на десять минут.   
Шаг, два шага, три шага, дверь. Отлично. Туалет направо. Опять дверь. Умывальники в ряд, вода только холодная, зато отличный напор. Брюс умыл лицо и, жадно прихлёбывая, попил из-под крана. Капли пропитали щетину и ворот тёмной рубашки, потекли по грязно-коричневому галстуку.   
Три минуты спустя паника прошла. Стоя у раковины, он почувствовал пустоту. Проклятая тишина. Почему в этой церкви не включат музыку? В тишине голова становится не твоей, а чьей-то ещё.   
Хочется верить, что это внутренний голос. Или нет? Иногда кажется, что внутри говоришь ты сам, а это говорит страна. Или работа. Или кто-то ещё. Хорошо бы Кэрол — успокаивает. Дорогая, помнишь ли ты, как любила рассказывать, что в мире нет ничего автономного? Конечно, Брюс. Всё едино — мысли, тела, время. По большей части мне безразлично, я это или ты…  
…Брюс знал, что она войдёт. Почувствовал заранее — по рукам, торопливо мнущим платье, по блуждающему взгляду пугливых масляных глазок. Он знал, что ягодка созрела и вот-вот упадёт. Осталось только подставить рот.  
И она упала. Открыла дверь, взглянула на Брюса быстро и воровато, умоляюще шепча:  
— Вы же не скажете им? Не скажете?  
— Ни за что, — пообещал он, сунул ладонь под растянутое шерстяное платье, скомкал бельё и ткнулся пальцами во влажную горячую щель.  
Тереза коротко вздрогнула.   
— Тише, — сказал он. — Тш-ш-ш...  
Пальцами чувствительно надавил внутрь, борясь с желанием облизнуть. В голове только белый шум и грохот: бум-бум-бум... Тереза захлебнулась, задёргалась, издала тихий гортанный звук. Некрасивая баба, даже отталкивающая. Платье ещё это дурацкое. Убогая ткань колет локоть, как детский свитер. Хлюп, хлюп, хлюп.  
По сухому телу прошла длинная дрожь. Минутка, другая... Вдруг навалилась брезгливость, острое чувство: я не должен быть здесь. Я не такой, я слушался маму, я ел кашу, переводил бабушек через дорогу. Тереза вскрикнула, рухнула на колени, принялась тыкаться лицом в ширинку брюк. На кончиках пальцев — вязкая липкая жидкость, пахнущая пиздой. Ширинка поддалась, Тереза взяла в рот, но член мягкий, как желе. Я не должен быть здесь. Я не должен.   
Это не я.   
Кто-то другой забрался в моё тело. Помогите. Не знаю, как я сюда попал. Я просто вышел из дома, чтобы купить подарки для дочери, завтра у неё день рождения. Зовут Стейси, очень умная, всё схватывает на лету, вырастет — будет большой талант... не помню, сколько ей лет... Шесть или восемь? Может, одиннадцать? Кажется, я ищу подарок слишком долго. Женщина, уберите лицо от моего бедра, сейчас явится Кэрол и неправильно всё поймёт.  
Наотмашь открылась дверь. В проёме застыла высокая худая фигура. На безумную минуту Брюс подумал: это вернулась Кэрол.   
Брюс, что ты делаешь?.. Кто эта женщина? Брюс...  
Но это был Брендон. Он быстро окинул взглядом скрюченного Брюса у стены, Терезу, стоящую на коленях, распахнутые брюки. Затем бесшумно закрыл дверь и исчез. Тишина зазвенела в висках, как проклятая.  
— Пошла к чёрту! — заорал Брюс, оттолкнул Терезу, сунул вялый член обратно в брюки, вылетел из туалета в холл, а оттуда – на улицу, скорее на воздух, к снующим по улицам людям и машинам, к запаху бензина, сырости и табака.   
  
* * *  
  
На парковке около церкви он остановился, сел в свою машину и пять минут тупо смотрел на приборную панель. Из открытого окна он слышал, как по ту сторону улицы дети гоняют в футбол. Здоровенные лбы лет по тринадцать. Бегут, лупят мяч, матерятся не хуже строителей. Будущий рабочий материал. Пройдёт ещё лет пять, и половину этого сброда можно будет прищучить на наркоте, а другая половина превратится в синих воротничков. Купят себе машину в кредит, найдут бабёнку на каблучках, сядут на шею папашам и заживут мерзотно нормальной жизнью — любо-дорого смотреть.  
От уличного шума голова мало-помалу прояснилась, и Брюс Робертсон пришёл в своё обычное состояние возбуждённой злости.  
Собрание кончилось, ущербные начали выходить из церкви. Со злорадным удовольствием он наблюдал, как вместе с Дэ-дэвидом выходит бодрячок Гарри, а за ними телепается Тереза, прихрамывая коленками, разбитыми о кафельный пол. Вот она завернула за угол, прислонилась к стенке, сползла вниз и ревёт. Дешёвая тушь потекла и теперь размазывается по щекам, являя миру истинное лицо. Брюс открыл дверь машины, вышел и сделал в сторону Терезы шаг.   
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Брюс обернулся. Брендон стоял в паре метров, сунув руки в карманы дорогущего пальто. И сраный шарфик опять на шее. Этот урод словно вышел с обложки журнала — накрахмаленное лощёное чмо без ума и фантазии. Что ж, и не таких побеждали.  
— Делаю что?  
— Всё это. Лезешь к Терезе, как минимум. Я подумал…  
Брюс засмеялся.  
— Ты подумал что? Шлюха и в Африке шлюха, сколько не молись. Вот не повезло какому-то парню, да? Умудрился жениться на шмаре, готовой отсосать первому встречному.   
— Вижу, тебе очень весело.  
— А ты, блядь, жизни меня поучить хочешь? Указчик нашёлся. Со своими заёбами сначала разберись — людей жизни учишь, а сам ляжешь под любого, кто попросит.  
Брендон побелел и скривил губы. Это взбесило. Брюс сделал вкрадчивый шаг к нему и снова почувствовал запах одеколона.  
— Ну, ну? Возрази мне, малыш. Ты у нас очень высокоморальный. Всё должно быть по правилам. А правила везде одни.  
— Перестанешь паясничать — сможешь вылечиться.  
— Я ничем не болен!  
Прохожие испуганно обернулись, вжав голову в плечи, как мёрзлые голуби. Брендон приподнял бровь и повернулся, собираясь уйти. Брюс схватил его за рукав пальто.  
— Тебе ясно? Я здоров!  
— Руку убери.  
— А что такое, это тебя заводит?  
Гнусный пидор, нахера он так смотрит... Да не молчи, скажи уже что-нибудь, ради всего святого.  
— Ну же, Бренни. Это так просто. Никто не узнает. Только ты и я.  
— Отпусти мою руку.  
— У меня на заднем сиденье. Или, хочешь, поедем ко мне домой? Или заедем за угол? Знаю суперское место. Отодру тебя так, что неделю не сможешь сидеть.  
Взгляд у Брендона стал потусторонним. Рука ватная. Если отпустить рукав, она шмякнется о тело с глухим звуком. Оболочка, и только.  
Стало вдруг злобно и страшно, и в затылке страшно, и в руках, и в ногах.   
— Бренни, чего затих?   
Щёлк! Что-то включилось в его голове. Он заморгал с удивлением — что, дескать, случилось? — мотнул головой и вырвал руку.   
— Мне нужно идти.   
— Мы не договорили.  
Но поздно: Брендон развернулся и пошёл, быстро чеканя шаг. Военная почти выправка: раз-два, раз-два. Торопится, очень боится сбиться.  
— Я слежу за тобой, ку-у-у-колка! — нараспев крикнул Брюс ему вслед.  
  
* * *  
  
Проследить за кем-нибудь — дело непыльное. Особенно если стаж — ого-го. Чего только не повидал уже за время оперативной работы. Как вспомнишь, так вздрогнешь: и юные нарколыги, и престарелые шмары, и стрельба, и поножовщина, и бытовуха. Что ни день, то приключение: бах-бум-дыщ, беги сюда скорее, сержант Робертсон, гибнут люди!  
Чёртов начальник Тоул так и говорит: «гибнут». Сценарист херов. Гибнут люди у него, ага.... Никто у нас здесь не гибнет — гибнуть начали веке в семнадцатом, плавно закончив к началу двадцатого. Нынче — мрут, как мухи.   
Зачем мрут? Куда мрут? Какое мне до них дело?  
А бывают такие дни, когда тянет. Утром просыпаешься, руки-ноги вдоль тела вытягиваешь и чуешь: проняло... Суставы болят, сочленения, узелочки. Из темноты раннего утра выныривает ручка — хвать за ногу! — и зубы стучат. Думаешь: забыл закрыть на ночь окно. Но это не сквозняк. Это тело просит смерти.   
А смерть отзывается, мурлычет под ушком, стучит, льнёт к дверям, дожидается: ну же, Брюс, давай отбросим условности, ты давно уже не жилец.  
Нужно вставать с постели, бежать, доказывать: я живой, живой, уйди от меня, дура, пшла вон!   
Смерть глядит вслед и похихикивает: ну, попляши ещё, голубчик, попляши... Значок полицейский нацепи, кокса понюхай, пей, радуйся, трахай баб. Давай, малыш, разгуляйся! Поживи немножко, а потом приходи.   
Куда мы торопимся? Правильно: никуда.  
  
* * *  
  
Выходной... Выходной — это хорошо. Одна беда: Блейдси опять привязался со своим нытьём — то жёнушка ему не даёт, то дела не ладятся, то вдруг нарисуются духовные изыскания. Всякий дурак знает: духовные поиски — это от безделья. Если ты хоть немножко шаришь, всегда сразу видать: кто нормальный чувак, а кто с прибабахом.   
А секрет в сексе. Все проблемы от недоёба, понимаете? Все-все-все.   
А Блейдси и слышать ничего не хочет. Ему бы взять яйца в кулак и отодрать свою мочалку как следует. Но нет. Канителится. Сомневается. Про семейные ценности что-то лопочет. Про единение. Ради всего святого, что этот неудачник может знать о том, как жить в семье?  
— Знаешь, я уже начал задумываться: возможно, мы с Банти друг другу не подходим? Она такая эффектная, такая... женственная...  
О да. Дамочка хоть куда. Сиськи, жопа — просто загляденье. Иногда перегибает палку с томными глазками, но это дело вкуса. Многим нравятся слащавые яйцерезки. Но Брюс не такой. Брюсу нужно всё самое лучшее.   
— Клиф, не неси ерунды.   
— Я не шучу, дружище, — горячечно сказал Клиффорд и глотнул пива из бокала. За его спиной на экране транслировали футбольный матч. Брюс позеркаливал одним глазом, сумрачно думая: зря не сделал ставку.   
— Банти... понимаешь, она очень чувствительная, всё принимает близко к сердцу и всюду ищет идеал.  
Блядь она, твоя Банти! И притом прожжёная.  
— Когда мы познакомились, я в неё сразу влюбился. Сразу, понимаешь? Вот как будто под ложечкой что-то заныло, как будто — бабах! — и всё. Как будто до Банти я не жил, а так, лямку тянул, и вдруг она. Как спасение.   
Бабах, и всё... Перед глазами на миг промелькнуло почти неузнаваемое пятно чьего-то лица. Брюс привычно подумал: это Кэрол. Кэрол — моё спасение.   
Но видение настойчиво выросло перед глазами снова, и это была не Кэрол, а Брендон.  
— Вот скажи мне, Брюс, у тебя так было когда-нибудь?   
— Заткнись, Клифф. Ты пьян.   
— Чтоб смотрел и думал: ты — моё спасение? Было?   
А лицо мельтешит перед глазами, тает. Не живой человек, а будто призрак. Будто и нет его на свете, а есть лишь выдумка, один большой мыльный пузырь, и он вот-вот лопнет.  
— Не было, — рявкнул Брюс, пьяно улыбнулся и сказал: — От чего меня спасать?  
— Не знаю...  
— Не от чего. Я живее всех живых.   
Заказал ещё пива, залакировал виски и полностью погрузился в матч.  
  
* * *  
  
Утром проснулся — башка трещит. Не надо было столько пить. Срочно пора похмелиться. Встаешь с развороченной кровати, шагаешь на кухню, долго пьёшь сырую воду из крана. Легчает... Зачем я так нажрался? Не помню, как добрался до дома и что делал вчера. На губах привкус какой-то странный — то ли что-то солёное, то ли сладкое.  
Дошёл до гостиной, включил телевизор. Шоу Фрэнка Сайдботтома на повторе — сколько можно его крутить? На столе лежала салфетка. Брюс вытер ею мокрые вспухшие губы и пять минут нежился в кресле, успокаиваясь. Позвонить, что ли, Банти? Вздрочнуть для бодрости? Да, неплохая мысль. Сначала вздрочнуть, потом всё остальное. И башка в порядок придёт.   
Потянулся за телефоном и увидел на салфетке какие-то буквы. Расправил влажные углы.   
— Леди и джентльмены, Фрэнк Сайдботтом!  
Буквы совсем расплылись, но кое-что прочесть можно: «Омлет на столе. P. S.: (неразборчиво) что с тобой происходит?».  
Вскочил, забегал, взглянул на стол — и правда, омлет... Совсем остывший. Готовили ночью. По спине скользнула капля холодного пота: Кэрол! Ночью приходила Кэрол и застала его бухим. Господи, господи... Что теперь делать? Позвонить? Но ведь трубку не возьмёт... Или возьмёт? Боже, она ведь зачем-то приходила? Одумалась? Вспомнила? Правду Блейдси говорит — есть такая нерушимая связь, влюблённость, накал страстей, которую никак нельзя отпугнуть. Вот Кэрол и пришла. Даже омлет приготовила, записочку оставила. Думает, что стоит ей махнуть хвостиком — и всё сразу наладится? Ну уж нет, дорогуша. Поволнуйся немножко. Помучайся. А потом поговорим.  
Воспряв духом, Брюс быстро съел омлет. Неожиданно вкусно вышло. Расстаралась Кэрол, прониклась, выходит... Раньше её стряпня была — ни рыба ни мясо. А тут и лучок, и помидорки, и бекон. Даром, что жратва остывшая, в остальном комар носа не подточит.  
От омлета полегчало ещё больше. Брюс очнулся и привёл себя в порядок: переоделся, умылся, ножницами состриг лишние клочья щетины. Бритва давным-давно затупилась, а новую он купить забыл. По дороге с работы нужно зайти в супермаркет.   
Всю неделю летал на крыльях. Всё удавалось. Пропустил собрание ОАС — да и хуй с ним. Раньше думал — с этими ребятками будет весело, к тому же шлюшку на вечер можно найти, тоже польза. А теперь? Унылы, как стекловата... Как не придёшь — все говорят про Христа-спасителя. И Брендон ещё этот волком смотрит. Привязался же, сучья морда! Глаза закрываешь — и там он, шевелится под веками, в самую душу глядит.   
То ли дело Кэрол.   
Кэрол, Кэрол, Кэрол.  
  
* * *   
  
Брюс думал — она позвонит через пару дней. Но звонка не было ни через неделю, ни через две. Однажды кто-то оставил на автоответчике шумный шёпот дыхания — пару секунд подышал и трубку положил. Брюс хотел пробить номер и вышел на какой-то бизнес-центр; даже съездил на обеденном перерыве, посмотрел — что за местечко? Кто это мне отсюда названивает? Но так ничего и не нарыл.   
К концу второй недели Брюс уже ощущал напряжение, звенящее во всём теле. Рэй Леннокс подогнал дозу кокса, но это не помогло — суставы крутило, мучило, в голове опять поселился шум. В середине недели выдался свободный вечер. Он посмотрел на календарь и вспомнил: сегодня собрание. Пора дожать поблядушку Терезу, не зря же представление затевал?  
Брюс опоздал минут на пятнадцать, зашёл и сел на стул в углу, поближе к двери, чтобы быстро уйти. За пару недель никто не изменился: рохля Дэ-Дэвид опять рассказывал про свои мозоли, а спаситель Терри сочувственно кивал. Опять началась байда про японских школьниц. Тереза усердно прятала взгляд. Брюс широко улыбнулся, рассматривая её неизменное скучное платье с примесью разочарования: теперь он знал, что под платьем нет ничего особенного. От нимфоманки он ожидал феерии, а оказалось — баба как баба, разве что без загадки. Такую даже уламывать не надо. Как говорится, сами придут и сами всё дадут... Скука, скука.   
— Питер, вас давно не было. Всё хорошо? Питер?..  
Чёрт, пора запомнить: Питер — это я.  
— Всё отлично.  
— Вы держитесь?  
— О, превосходно. Уже больше месяца. И даже не тянет.  
Тереза покраснела как рак: она-то знает, что слова про месяц — чистый пиздёж. Ну попробуй возрази мне, солнышко. Вздумаешь вклиниться — сразу падёшь в глазах куратора. Мы же не хотим такого мезальянса, верно? Мы же хорошие люди?  
— Видите ли, я хорошо обдумал ваши слова о превосходстве высшего разума и глубоко проникся! Теперь я свободен от пагубных пристрастий.   
Куратор Терри прищурился. Не верит, сучёныш. Да как ты смеешь?  
— Расскажите группе, как у вас получилось.  
— Я же сказал: я обрёл свободу.   
— Какую свободу?  
— Да любую. Свободу от привязанностей.  
— К привычкам?  
Заткнись, ничего не спрашивай. Как ты мне надоел. Как вы все мне надоели. Жалкие, глупые существа, вы все в плену у своих тараканов, и вам не выбраться. Но я не такой.   
— А как же.   
— И в чём это выражается?  
Темнота задвигается перед глазами, как портьера. Ужасно хочется курить.   
— Да во всём! Я могу ходить по квартире голым, и никто не посмеет и слова сказать. Я могу кутить, могу трахаться с кем хочу и когда хочу, могу упарываться коксом до посинения. Могу замутитить групповуху со шлюхами и мужиком из моего отдела — как тебе такое, Терри? Могу сажать всякое отребье, а могу и не сажать. Могу такое натворить, что ты закачаешься.   
Тише, тише, тише.  
— Я... да я могу что угодно, чёрт возьми! Кого это ебёт? Никого! Всем насрать на то, кто я и что делаю! За тридцать пять долбаных лет никто не спросил у меня совета. Никто не замечал меня... Ты хоть представляешь себе, что это значит — быть никем? Ты представляешь себе пустоту, Терри? Смотри мне в глаза, когда я с тобой разговариваю. Ты прикидываешь, каково тридцать пять лет быть пустым местом? А ведь так мало надо, чтобы ублюдки посчитали тебя своим... Всего пара слов в служебных корочках — и ты уже фигура.   
Брюс нервно рассмеялся.  
— А что написано в твоих корочках, Терри?  
— Питер... вы точно в порядке?  
— Какой я, нахуй, Питер?! Я детектив-сержант Брюс Робертсон, тебе понятно? Ты слышишь меня, уёбище?  
— Питер, пожалуйста, прекратите, или я буду вынужден попросить вас...  
— Ах, вынужден он! Ну ни хуя себе!   
— Хватит, Брюс.  
Стоп. Это сказал не Терри.  
Тишина скрябнула по ушам, проникла сквозь глазницы в череп и свернулась там калачиком, как собака. Брюс перевёл взгляд и увидел Брендона. Тот сидел на стуле напротив, белый, как мел.   
— Держи себя в руках.  
Темно, темно в глазах... Лица вокруг плывут во мгле и выныривают лишь частями — носами, лбами, щеками. Красногубые лики масок, пустые оболочки, давно уже не живые, и вдруг сквозь них — лицо Брендона. Чистое... как у Кэрол...  
Брюс чувствовал, что дальше не протянет. Он встал, но ноги стали хрупкими. Чуть не навернулся на Терезу. Она от ужаса отскочила, и Брюс принялся извиняться:  
— Прости, прости...  
Сметая стулья и вминаясь в дверные проёмы — скорее, на воздух... В открытых пространствах жизнь становится проще. Только бы добраться до машины.   
Он почти дошёл, и вдруг не успел. Чья-то рука вцепилась в плечо и кругом развернула к себе.   
— Не надо, — захныкал Брюс. — Отпусти... Я всё соврал, я не детектив-сержант, это просто такая шутка.  
— Тебя давно не было, — сказал Брендон. — Я знаю, что не должен спрашивать, но... ты уверен, что справляешься?  
— Я... я...   
Вместо членораздельных звуков из горла вырывался не то всхлип, не то стон.   
— Дыши ровно, — велел Брендон. — Вдо-о-ох, вы-ы-ы-дох.   
Брюс дышал. Рука Брендона холодила плечо — красивая рука, пальцы длинные, ухоженные, как у девки... Нет, нет, нельзя об этом думать, он же самый обыкновенный педик. Впрочем, почему бы и нет?  
— Довезёшь меня до дома?  
— Что?  
— Я говорю — до дома довезёшь?  
Он, кажется, ошарашен. Глядит дикими глазами, этот придурочный педик. Под рёбрами начинает трепетать что-то сумрачное, склизкое. Скулы сводит от похоти.  
— Хорошо. Я тебя довезу.  
Садится за руль. Брюс плюхается рядом. Они едут по городу, лавируя в общем потоке, молча и очень долго.  
Брюс комкает ткань брюк и чувствует: что-то там не то. На нём чёрные чулки с кружевной резинкой. Это не Брюс, а Кэрол. Всё правильно. Всё в порядке. Кэрол, зачем ты мне изменяешь и кто этот пидорковатый мужик? Куда он тебя везёт? Он ведь и адрес у тебя не спросил.  
— Тебе понравился омлет? — спросил Брендон.  
— Конечно, — сказала Кэрол. — Ты отлично готовишь. Намного лучше, чем я.  
И весело засмеялась.   
  
* * *  
  
Чулки, жмут чулки, опять впились в бёдра, на коже уже давно обосновались красные круги от резинок, и ничего нельзя изменить. Нужно непременно залезть под душ и хорошенько обтереться лосьоном. Красивые женщины должны за собой ухаживать. Кэрол бреет ноги каждый день, но сегодня забыла зайти в супермаркет и купить новую бритву. Ужасно. Нельзя представать перед мужем в таком нехорошем виде.   
В коридоре темно. Он обнимает Кэрол за плечи. На нём дорогое пальто, красивый шарф вокруг шеи... Они долго, преступно долго толкутся в коридоре. Кэрол ластится к Брюсу и целует его в уголок губы. Брюс очень хорош собой. От него пахнет изысканным парфюмом. Чёткая квадратная челюсть, серо-голубые глаза. Он как с обложки журнала. Он всегда был таким. Прекрасный, лучший в мире мужчина Брюс.  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
— Милый, давай потом... Я скучала. Мы давно не занимались любовью.  
— Давай ты просто присядешь. Прошу тебя.   
— Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
Не артачься, Брюс, поцелуй жену. Будь сильным, будь властным, и я непременно вернусь. Женщины любят власть. Женщины от неё кончают.   
— Не в этом дело. Когда я тебя увидел тогда... я просто не сдержался, я даже на собрании о тебе рассказал, думал — ты объяснишь мне что-нибудь.  
— Не будем об этом, Брюс. Обними меня.  
— Брюс?  
— Иди ко мне.  
— Брюс... Ты слышишь меня?  
Что он привязался — Брюс, Брюс... Кэрол знает, кто такой Брюс. Брюс — лучший мужчина на свете. Он красив и успешен, от него вкусно пахнет, на шее шарфик, и член у него ого-го, и вся жизнь с ним — сплошная сказка. Иди сюда, милый, пора воссоединить семью.  
Но он почему-то тормозит, и отталкивает, и смотрит чуть ли с ужасом. Что случилось? Брюс больше не любит Кэрол? От обиды Кэрол надувает губы и поправляет парик.  
— Мы должны поговорить. В прошлый раз, когда я спрашивал, ты отвесил мне хук, но я должен спросить тебя снова. Кем ты меня считаешь?  
— Брюс, хватит водить меня за нос. Пойдём в постель, я ужасно тебя хочу!  
— Тебе нужна помощь.   
— Мне нужен ты. Немедленно. Хочешь, прямо здесь?  
Кэрол судорожно начинает раздеваться, сбрасывает с себя пальто, рубашку, галстук и брюки (красивой женщине не пристало носить подобные тряпки), остаётся только кружевное чёрное белье и чулки. Ах, затяжка! Вот незадача! Слава богу, ноги не слишком колются.   
Муж почему-то смотрит квадратными глазищами — Брюс, ну что ты распереживался? Давай скорее, вот-вот вернётся Стейси.   
— Ты болен, понимаешь?  
В голове что-то смутно бродит — раздражение, усталость, да и ноги порядочно болят. Брюс подходит к зеркалу и подводит красной помадой губы — густо и жирно, как подобает.   
— Кэрол больна? Чушь! Ладно, пусть не Кэрол... но как я тебе? Нравлюсь? Ведь нравлюсь же, да?   
Он изменился в лице.   
— Ты не понимаешь, что говоришь.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Брюс. — Ты не хочешь, чтоб я был Кэрол? Хорошо... Давай Кэрол будешь ты.   
Брюс снял парик, нахлобучил его на Брендона и провёл помадой по чужим губам — ах, какая дама! Трахнуть бы прямо здесь.   
— Пожалуй, тебе идёт куда больше. Красивая, красивая девочка... Я так тебя люблю.  
Он отшатнулся, уронил парик и спросил:  
— Кто такая Кэрол?  
Брюс засмеялся. Хохот шёл изнутри, из горла, драл грудь и голосовые связки. Брюс рухнул, порвал чулки. Слезы текли из глаз. Он прижал колени к груди и принялся размазывать слёзы по лицу, тонко всхлипывая:  
— Кто такая Кэрол...  
Оглянулся и попытался вспомнить: а ведь и правда — кто?  
И вдруг вспомнил нечто совсем иное: утро со вкусом спермы, и губную помаду в кафешке с прогорклым кофе, и исповедь на собрании, и омлет, и сцену с Терезой... Всё завязалось в комок, подступивший к горлу.   
— Полтора месяца, — сквозь зубы сказал Брендон. — Полтора чёртовых месяца пытаюсь с тобой встречаться, терплю твои выходки, а ты всё твердишь про какую-то Кэрол. Кто она? Кто такая Кэрол — твоя жена?  
— Не помню, — сказал Брюс. — Разве была жена? Я же гей... Я всегда был геем. Я таким родился. Прости меня. Сам не знаю, что я несу.  
Брендон расслабился — ругнулся сквозь зубы, взял парик и дошёл до кухни. Там он выбросил парик в мусорку, вздохнул, вернулся в коридор.  
— Я схожу в магазин и куплю что-нибудь на ужин.   
— Хорошо.  
— Только не сбегай от меня, как в прошлый раз, ладно?  
— Ладно.  
— Завтра вместе сходим на собрание.  
— Сходим.  
— Ну я пошёл?  
— Иди.  
Дверь закрылась. В тишине Брюс сидел, ощущая, что всё в порядке: это правда, я был немного болен, я воображал себе какую-то Кэрол, но ведь Кэрол никакой нет! Я Брюс, я всегда был Брюсом, мне с детства нравились только мальчики, а Брендон — апофеоз.   
Брюс снял чулки, тыльной стороной ладони вытер помаду и набросил на шею шарфик — да, это похоже на Брендона. Нужно только купить одеколон.   
Зазвенел телефон, но сил подходить не было — зачем, если всё хорошо? Такие важные люди, как Брендон, не подходят к телефону. Для этого есть секретари.   
На автоответчике сказали:  
— Привет, вы позвонили Робертсонам, оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала.  
Кто такие Робертсоны? Ах да, наш любовник Брюс.  
В трубке кто-то вздохнул и с женским придыханьем сказал:  
— Брюс? Мне ужасно неловко... я только хотела услышать тебя. Может, выпьем чашечку кофе?   
Брендон поднял трубку, почесал щетину и строго спросил:  
— Кто это?  
В трубке растерялись:  
— Я Кэрол Робертсон... А вы его друг? Будьте добры, позовите Брюса.  
Он улыбнулся и рявкнул:  
— Брюса здесь нет!   
Положил трубку, спохватился, взял ключи с полки и поправил шарф. Затем вышел и запер дверь. Скоро вечер, а здесь не лучший район. Нужно найти Брюса, пока он не попал в беду.  
  
 **fin**.


End file.
